Thoughts
by MacGateFan
Summary: The thoughts of the JAG officers during Ice Queen with a short Harm and Mac scene at the end. Spoilers are emminent.


Title: Thoughts  
Rating: PG  
Author: Mac (col_sarah_mackenzie@yahoo.com)   
Spoilers: "Ice Queen"  
Disclaimers: All JAG characters are property of Donald P. Bellisario and Paramount Pictures.  
************  
  
Admiral Chegwidden's Thoughts  
  
I just finished talking with Rabb. I knew Gibbs wanted me to think of him as a suspect, and it almost worked. Damn it! I hate how someone under my command can go missing like that and end up dead.   
  
I go through the list of officers under my commander. Could anyone of them be capable of murder? Definitely. I believe every person is capable, I just don't think more than half of them would pull it off.  
  
I'm wondering if I should say a few words about Lieutenant Singer. I may not have liked her as a human being, but she was an exemplary officer. She always arrived at work on time, getting her job done, and never complaining.   
  
Yeah, I know, she did complain, but not to me. The Navy has lost one hell of a woman.  
  
************  
  
Bud's Thoughts  
  
The minute I heard them confirm the body was Lieutenant Singer, I knew life for all of us was going to change. For the worse, I fear.   
  
Commander Rabb seems to be a bit on the jumpy side concerning the whole situation. If he doesn't calm down and explain what the problem is, he's going to end up being the prime suspect.  
  
I have no problems with Loren Singer. I'm saddened that she had to die such a horrible death.   
  
I have to talk to Harriet. She seemed shaken up when she learned that Loren may have been pregnant at the time of her death.   
  
***********  
  
Harriet's Thoughts  
  
I can't believe she's dead. I know there were times when people wished she was dead... I have to admit I was one of them. This, however, is so cruel. How could anyone be so cold? Not only to kill an innocent woman, but her unborn child as well.  
  
The minute I heard the woman was pregnant, my hand went straight to my stomach and I felt ready to expel half my lunch. I can only imagine what Loren's last thoughts were.  
  
***********  
  
Sturgis' Thoughts  
  
Harm has, no doubt, found himself between a rock and a hard place. I've never seen him act so bizarre before. It made me wonder if he did have a close relationship with Lieutenant Singer.  
  
No, from the way he acts around her, that has to be far from the truth. Then again, we've all seen how he acts around Mac...  
  
************  
  
Mac's Thoughts  
  
What the hell is going on? Harm had better have a good explanation. Why didn't he tell me he was running his own investigation into Singer's pregnancy?  
  
I feel horrible. Here I am, worried that my friend didn't tell me something when a woman is dead. Real sweet, Marine.   
  
I can't imagine who from JAG would be involved with her. She never seemed to have made friends here as she was always focused on her work. I just have a feeling it wasn't anyone we knew.  
  
Hmm... Harm just left the Admiral's office. I think it's about time I had a little chat with him.  
  
***********  
  
Harm's Thoughts  
  
My mind's in a whirl. Loren Singer, dead. Possibly the mother of my nephew, dead. I need to tell Sergei...   
  
What I need to do is calm down! Soon everyone at JAG will think I killed Loren or something. Mac's probably wondering what's going on with me. Not just Mac, everyone.   
  
Here comes Mac... I wonder what took her so long.  
  
************  
  
Mac entered Harm's office, shut the door, and then sat down in front of him. They stared at one another for about five minutes before Mac spoke up. "Investigating behind my back, Commander?"  
  
"Mac, I--"  
  
She cut him off. "No excuses, Harm! I want to know what was going on between you and Singer and I want to know now!"  
  
"That's probably not in either of our best interests, Mac," Harm replied. "If worse comes to worse, you could be used against me in court."  
  
Mac glared at him. "What makes you so certain that's going to happen? Harm, if you're the father of Singer's baby--"  
  
It was Harm's turn to cut her off, but he added a laugh. " You think I'm the father?" he asked her incredulously. "Mac, you know me better than that!"  
  
She sighed. This was not how she wanted this to turn out. "I'm sorry, Harm, I didn't mean to assume anything about your relationship with her. I just want to know why you can't tell your best friend what's going on. I know about your side investigation of Singer. Agent Gibbs told me all about it, who heard it from Manetti."  
  
"Mac, please don't make me tell you that. I need to think things through and talk to someone. Just trust me that I'm not the father and I didn't kill her."  
  
Mac nodded in resignation. "Fine, but Harm remember who your real friends are," she told him, getting up from the chair. She was almost out the door when Harm stopped her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mac." Instead of replying, Mac left the room. Harm sank back into his chair. He had a feeling he was screwed. 


End file.
